The Organazation Go to BuildABear!
by CompanyXLovesXMisery
Summary: Join our favorite nobodies as they journey through the many stations of BuildABear and find hearts! R&R please review!


**This story was an idea my best friend had and i just HAD to put it into motion.**

**don't own anything.**

* * *

"I'VE DONE IT!" Xemnas exlaimed jumping up from his computer screen.

"What? Did you figure out how to get us hearts?" Demyx asked from across the pristine room, Sitar grasped in hand.

"No even better! Everyone look at me! NOW!" He smiled tripumphantly.

"_What_? We're kinda busy right now!" Axel replied from the couch a sleepy Roxas on his shoulder. Yes, the two finally came out of the closet about three months ago after the Roxas had been caught helping Axel pick up his soap in the shower.

"Nobody wants to see your gay love fest right now Axel. It's disgusting." Luxlord replied, a disturbed look plastered on his features.

"You're just mad that I have someone and you don't!" Axel shot back his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Fight me." Was the simple reply.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! LET'S FOCUS ON ME!" Xemnas said dramaticly. The two glared at each other like a pair of evil monkeys before listening to their leader speak.

"Like I was saying I have finally...succeded...in..." The was a very dramatic pause.

"Ah just say it already!" The blue haired man who called himself Saix said from the pearly kitchen.

"BEATING THE 1st LEVEL OF PAC-MAN!" A collective group of groans where heard throughout the Castle That Never Was.

"In other news I'm heading out to the mall if anyone wants to join me." Larxene called from the castle gates. As soon as the word 'Mall' was heard a group of tweleve people had emerged around her.

"Let's go!" Demyx basically screamed as he walked (more like ran) throught the doors.

"We need a leash for him." Vexen thought aloud.

* * *

"Just me, my lovely boyfriend, and eleven great friends are all together. Life is sweet!" Roxas commented happily as they made their way through the bustling crowds. His fingers intertwined the Axel's.

"Hey, where'd this store come from?" Demyx asked aloud as they turned a corner only to see a brightly decorated bear store.

"'Build-A-Bear Workshop?' We should go in." Xaldin said looking at the decor of the store.

"Hey! I'm the one who gives orders and I say we should go in!" Xemnas commanded stepping in hestitantly the others following closely behind.

"Hi! Welcome to Build-A-Bear Workshop! Where Best Firends are made! My name is Lauren, may I help you in anyway?" A girl with brown curly hair suddenly morphed out of nowhere.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The red-haired member said proudly getting a content sight from his boyfriend.

"I love it when you do that." He smiled.

"We are looking to purchase whatever it is you sell in this quaint store." Xaldin said from behind.The one who called herself Lauren smiled.

"First timers huh? Well, first you all have to pick a bear.They're over there," She pointed at some red and yellow bins. "Then come see either myself or my friend Jackie for the next step." The did as she baide and walked over top the bins. Demyx going bananza at the sight.

"OHHHH!!! This one is so cute! But I like this one! Oooh! this one is a special holiday one! Oh My Gosh ELMO!!" He said rummaging through the bins at lighting speeds. Xemnas and Xaldin had picked simple brown bears, while the rest had picked one that they thought was the cutest.

"oh, Axel you have to get the all white one with the pink nose and I'll get the one with the blue one so we'll be matching!" Roxas cried grabbing one of each. and running over to the next station which was sounds. Vexen was already there and looking at the buttons with open curiousity before pressing one hesitently.

"I love you!" It chimed three times. He quickly grabbed it before anyone noticed and ran to the next station. Seeing a large group of the organization staring wide in shock.

"NO WAY!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"What can't be true?" Marluxia asked from the back.

"Our hearts have been here the entire time?!" Larxene cried staring at a large heart-shaped box with hundreds of miniture hearts in diffrerent colors and patterns.

"They're not YOUR hearts. They're the bears'." a blonde said marching through the crowd and standing in front of them.

"Who are you andwhat have you done with my new friend Lauren!?" Xigbar yelled angered.

"She's on break. I'm Jackie. And this is what your going to do next. May I have a voulenteer?" Everyone took two steps back except for Demyx who was quietly playing with his Elmo bear, giggling slightly as he flopped. Jackie snatched the Elmo bear away from him and hooked him up to a machine filled with fluff and in exchange gave him a small heart.

"Ok everyone. we are going to bring this bear to life! First I want you, Demyx to rub the heart up to make it warm." Demyx was hesitant but did as she baide.

"Good job. Next I want you to Jump up and down five times." Once again he followed her demands.

"And finally make wish into the heart that know one else will hear and put the heart in the bear." He smiled slightly and whispered some words into the red heart and gently placed it into the bear and watched with amazement as it started to fluff up. She weaved the back and sent him to the bathing station. Everyone else soon followed suit but when Jackie wasn't looking Xemnas would come and pocket a handful of hearts.

They all had bathed their bears and ran over to dress them Demyx once again freaking out at the sight of the tiny clothes.

"Axel ours should be a groom and a groom!" Axel laughed and skipped(yes, skipped) happily over to the groom's clothes. The chaos in the clothes section was maddening, pushing and shoving everywhere, along with giggles and swear words.

Finally, They were ready to name their bears. Xigbar stepped up to the plate first and named his floppy eared dog 'Sir cuppum-cakes.' and ran off to buy him happily. Several other very odd names came into being one being 'Sora' and another being 'Riku' but we won't go into details. Anyways the deed was done. The thirteen black-clad people walked out happily boxes in hand and still some money in their pockets. Demyx ran happily throughout the mall once more, his Elmo constantly saying "You're my very best friend" as he would giggle along with it.

"Hey guys, where'd this store come from?" Demyx inquired looking into a pink store with a sultry scent.

"'Victoria's Secret?'" Axel read aloud.

"I don't get it. What's her secret?" Roxas pondered.

"I don't know but I will find out!" Xemnas proclaimed and marched into the store the others following suit.

"Maybe I should tell them it's a langerire store." Laurxene wondred. This was followed by a long pause.

"Nah!" She said as she walked into the store.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**Love Ya,**

**SuperJGirl5**


End file.
